


lots of hours

by torigates



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: Mitch started to feel weird that he never met Jazz. Like, what was Naz hiding? Why couldn’t Mitch meet his cat? It didn’t make any sense.





	lots of hours

Everyone knew Naz’s cat. 

Everyone on the team. Everyone in Toronto. Probably everyone in Canada, Mitch thought. Jazz was a popular cat. 

Mitch started to feel weird that he never met Jazz. Like, what was Naz hiding? Why couldn’t Mitch meet his cat? It didn’t make any sense. 

“Oh my god,” Naz said. “I’m not hiding anything. You’ve been over to my place plenty of times.” 

“Yeah, but like, you never introduced me. I haven’t gotten to pet her or anything. What’s that about Naz?” Because, honestly. What was that about? It was rude was what it was. 

“I haven’t _introduced_ you?” Naz asked, throwing his gaze upwards. “Holy fuck, you’re a piece of work, Marner. Come over any time.” 

“Now?” Mitch asked. 

They were in the locker room at the Mastercard Centre, winding down their morning skate. Mitch was still wearing the lower half of his gear, skates untied. 

Naz rolled his eyes again. “Sure? If you want to.” 

Mitch did a little fist pump. 

It didn’t take long to shed the rest of his gear and take a shower. Mitch usually took his time after practice, liking to linger and hang out with the guys, but he didn’t want Naz to leave without him, so he rushed a bit through his routine. 

Auston had driven the two of them to practice in the morning, so it was easy enough to get Naz to give him a ride. He could take the subway from Naz’s neighbourhood to his downtown condo, so it was perfect really. 

“I’m glad we could make this work for your schedule,” Naz said when Mitch finished relaying all this information to him. 

Mitch ignored him. He knew some of the guys found it annoying the way he liked to talk through every detail of his schedule, but Mitch found it comforting to have a plan lined up for his day. 

Traffic wasn’t so bad in the middle of the day, but like, not bad for Toronto, so it still took forever to get back to Naz’s house. He lived in an actual house too with like a driveway and shit. Mitch didn’t know why that seemed so much more grown up than his condo, but it definitely did for some reason. 

Except Mitch didn’t have to shovel when it snowed, so Naz might be the more grownup of the two of them, but who was the real winner here, really? 

They grabbed their bags from the back of Naz’s car, and walked up the thankfully not currently covered in snow driveway. Naz unlocked the door, and they kicked their shoes off in his front hallway. 

It was kind of comforting that even though Naz had a house he still just kicked his shoes off to the side and didn’t put them away. He was a grownup but not like a _real_ grownup. Mitch didn’t know why that mattered to him except that it did. 

“Jazz?” Naz called out. “Jazzy baby, where are you?” He did it in this really dumb, cute voice too that basically had Mitch cooing, but like, on the inside. 

Mitch tried to poke his head over Naz’s shoulder, which Mitch could actually do if he went up on his tiptoes since Naz was basically the same height as him. He didn’t see the cat though, which was a letdown. 

“Where is she?” he asked. 

Naz elbowed him in the gut, and Mitch took a step back. “She’s around, just don’t rush her.” 

Mitch thought that was pretty rich, since Jazz was a cat and all. Like, what else did she have on her schedule, important meetings? Then he got distracted thinking about cats in a meeting, which was admittedly adorable and hilarious. 

He chuckled to himself over that for a second, ignoring Naz when he gave Mitch a weird look. “Cat meetings,” he said. 

Naz looked at him for a long minute. “You are extremely weird,” he said. 

Mitch shrugged, because it took one to know one, obviously. But he didn’t say that out loud because that would only lead to Naz wrestling Mitch to the ground, which he might be all for under normal circumstances but they were on a mission here. 

Jazz still didn’t come out no matter how long Naz called for her. Mitch was not used to being ignored by pets, he was around dogs growing up, and they were like always super psyched to see you no matter what. Mitch wondered if Naz’s feelings were ever hurt by Jazz ignoring him, like how much would that suck to have your own pet blow you off? Harsh. 

Naz rolled his eyes when Mitch said all that out loud, but Mitch thought he probably saw some lingering sadness around his eyes, and nodded to himself. His mom was always getting on him about emotional maturity and paying attention to people’s feelings, but Mitch thought he was already pretty great at it, actually. 

“Come on, sit down for a bit. She’ll come out when she’s ready.” 

Mitch like really wanted to meet the cat _now_ but he was pretty tired from practice and sitting down did sound nice. Naz threw the remote at his head, but Mitch had excellent reflexes so he caught it easily and flipped to Sportsnet. 

Raptors highlights were playing. The Raps won last night, Mitch was pretty sure. It had been forever since he was at a game, because obviously when the Raptors were playing at home it usually meant the Leafs were on the road. It was kind of a shame, because he would definitely go to more games if he could. He didn’t know like hardly any of the guys on the Raps which was weird. 

“Why is that weird?” Naz asked. He handed Mitch a bottle of Gatorade, and sat down next to him on the couch. 

Mitch shrugged. “I guess it’s not.” He’d just made it a point to get to know a bunch of the Argos and some of the Jays players. It was like, they all played together in the city so even though they weren't on the same team they kind of were, if you thought about it. 

He didn’t say any of that out loud because he could imagine what Naz would say. The guys were always make fun of him for making friends, which was lame if you asked Mitch. Like making friends was a bad thing now? Checkmate, Auston. 

But Mitch didn’t really feel like listening to Naz make fun of him right now. Not for any particular reason, or anything. Sometimes it felt good when the guys gave him a hard time, like they were doing it because they loved him and that was what friends do, but other times… it wasn’t like it felt mean or anything, but sometimes Mitch just didn’t like it, that was all. 

Mitch didn’t know how long they were sitting on the couch in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence, so much as any silence could be good, but it did feel a little bit awkward. Like Mitch and Naz were friends, they were teammates, but they didn’t hang out specifically one on one a lot. Mitch started to worry about why that was, was Naz avoiding him? Or maybe Mitch had been a bad teammate and he should have sought Naz out more? It was confusing and Mitch wanted to ask Naz about it but it already sounded pretty stupid inside his own brain, so he didn’t. 

He opened his mouth to say something else--anything else--but before he had a chance he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. 

He gasped. “Naz!” 

Naz rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He did lean forward and rub his fingers together and make this really cute kissy noise. Jazzy hesitated for another moment, and Mitch was about to get seriously offended, but then she ran across the room and started rubbing up against Naz’s legs and butting her head against him. It was really, really cute. 

Naz let her do her thing for a moment before picking her up and settling her on his lap. He scratched behind her ears and, wow, Mitch could hear her purring from the other side of the couch. 

Naz gave Mitch a look. “Well?” he asked. 

Mitch scooted closer, and held his fingers out for Jazzy to smell. She didn’t seem all that interested, but Mitch guessed he couldn’t blame her too much. It was hard to get his attention too when he was getting a seriously good rubdown from the trainers. 

“Are you sufficiently introduced?” Naz asked. 

Mitch kind of wanted to say no, because Naz didn’t even tell Jazzy about him, but he settled for just petting her a bunch more. After a moment she stood up on Naz’s lap, turned a couple of circles and then sat down on the cushion in between them. 

“Hey, girl,” Mitch said, petting her hesitantly. “I’m Mitchell.” 

He thought he heard Naz snort, but he ignored it, giving Jazzy his full attention and focus. He didn’t want to see Naz’s face just then. Not for any particular reason, just because was all. 

They hung out for a little bit longer, before Mitch said he should get going. 

“You sure, man?” Naz asked. “I could order us dinner or something?” 

Mitch said he was sure and put his shoes on, but it felt good that Naz wasn’t kicking him out. Mitch worried about that, sometimes, overstaying his welcome. It was better to leave before he started to see something he wouldn’t be able to forget. It was important for the team that Mitch got along with all the guys, and he knew that meant sometimes limiting his interactions with people. It was fine. 

He had his hat and scarf which meant he didn’t really get noticed on the subway. He saw a few people giving him second glances, but that could just because it was approximately fifty degrees on the subway and he still had his scarf up over his face. Maybe they thought he was some weird creep, and not Toronto Maple Leafs winger Mitch Marner. 

He was thinking about that the whole way home, and not the way Naz smiled down at Jazzy, and the soft voice he used to talk to her because that would be weird.

-

A week later Mitch kind of wanted to hang out with Jazzy again, but he didn’t want to invite himself over. He did that once and it seemed chill at the time but after he got to thinking about it and worrying that he was forcing himself where he wasn’t wanted.

He wouldn’t want to intrude on Jazzy like that, not if he wasn’t welcome. And Naz… Naz was a great teammate and he was always nice to Mitch when they were together at the rink or on the road, but Mitch can’t get it out of his head about they’d never hung out just the two of them before and maybe there was a reason for that. 

“Oh my god,” Auston said the third time Mitch made that point. “If you’re so worried about it, why don’t you just ask Naz?” 

Mitch scoffed. Yeah, right, like he was just going to _ask Naz_. Come on. Amateur. Still, he scrolled through Jazzy’s insta for the upteenth time and tried not to linger on the one of her and Naz cuddling on the couch together. Naz was shirtless, which was neither here nor there. Mitch was just. Noticing it. He was very observant, actually, most people didn’t give him credit for that. 

The next morning he sat down next to Naz at team breakfast. Naz greeted him with a grunt. 

Normally Mitch stayed away from the guys who weren’t morning people first thing. Except for Auston, but he didn’t count. Roomiez for life, and all. 

Mitch knew he could be a lot at the most chill of times, and first thing in the morning was definitely an unchill time. If he had to rank all the times in order of their chillness it would definitely be; mid-afternoon post nap, evening, nighttime… probably some other times he was forgetting. The important thing was morning was last. 

“What are you rambling about?” Freddie asked. 

Mitch laid out his theory for Freddie, his eyes darting to Naz every so often. He didn’t _look_ pissed, but that was mostly because he didn’t look awake. Whatever, Mitch would count it as a victory. 

“I think morning can be pretty chill,” Freddie said, drawing Mitch’s attention back to the conversation he was ostensibly having. Sometimes it was hard to keep track. 

“No way,” Mitch said. “Name one thing chill about morning.” 

“Morning sex,” Freddie said. 

“Ugh, no,” Mitch said, at the same time that Naz chimed in, “Man’s got a point.”

“What do you have against morning sex?” Naz asked, and Mitch felt himself going warm all over.

“I don’t have anything against morning sex,” Mitch said. The back of his neck was prickling. “It’s just not _chill_.” 

Naz put his elbow on the table and rested his palm on his hand. “It can be,” he said. “Everything all warm under the blankets until your bodies slide against each other all slow…” 

Mitch licked his lips. 

“Sounds pretty chill to me,” Naz said. He stood and clapped the back of Mitch’s neck, giving it a little squeeze. “See you later boys.” 

Mitch took a deep breath, and when he looked up it was to find Fred staring at him, eyebrows raised. 

“What?” Mitch asked. 

Freddie whistled. “Nothing,” he said.

-

So the thing was, now Mitch had a problem.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Naz said. Mitch would be lying if he said it was the first time he’d ever thought about having sex with a teammate, but it was normally more of a passing thought, like how quickly Willy’s thighs could crush him to death. 

Instead, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Naz’s voice went a little deeper when he said warm and slow. He couldn’t stop wondering, how slow was slow? Would Naz make him wait, make him beg? 

He could imagine it all too well, Naz’s voice soft and insistent in his ear, telling Mitch what to do and when. Mitch brought himself off thinking about it, trying to keep his pace as slow as he imagined Naz would be. Inevitably, he’d fuck up into his hand, hard and fast, head thrown back and biting his lip. 

Naz didn’t invite him back over to hang out, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Mitch was having a hard time looking him in the eye.

-

Three weeks later, Naz cornered him in the locker room after practice.

“Why are you ignoring me.” 

Mitch wanted to know how Naz did that thing with his voice where he asked a question without putting his voice up at the end of the sentence. Mitch could hardly do that when he was just talking normally. Mitch wondered if he learned it from Babs, and if so would Mitch eventually get the hang of it, or would guys be chirping him about his voice cracking for the rest of his life. 

That wasn’t important, but it did give Mitch something to focus on that wasn’t thinking about how he put two fingers up his ass last night while he thought about Naz. 

“Uh,” he said. 

“Come on,” Naz told him. “Jazz misses you.” 

That was surprising but encouraging, and Mitch followed Naz without comment. He had to focus on staying quiet because if he didn’t all kinds of things were going to come spilling out of his mouth and just no one needed that. 

There was snow on Naz’s driveway when they pulled in which hadn’t been shovelled. Mitch kind of wanted to offer to do it himself rather than having to go inside and talk to Naz, but then he remembered that Jazz missed him, so maybe the two of them could just catch up really quick and Mitch could leave without mortally embarrassing himself.

Mitch took his time taking off his boots once they were inside, and hanging up his coat. There was only so long he could really linger in the foyer, so eventually he was forced deeper into the house. 

Naz was standing in the kitchen, looking into the open fridge. 

“Want a beer?” Naz asked him. 

Mitch wasn’t sure what the right answer was. They’d never really hung out like this before, except for that one time. On the one hand, it would give him something to do that wasn’t talking about how he couldn’t stop thinking about having sex with Naz, but on the other Mitch was hardly tight lipped at the best of times, a beer wouldn’t exactly help. 

“Sure,” he said, when he realised he’d been staring at Naz too long without saying anything. 

Naz pulled two out and twisted off the caps. Mitch watched the way his hands wrapped around the long stems of bottles. Their fingers brushed when Naz handed it over, and Mitch tried to suppress a shiver. 

“So,” Naz said, after he took a long pull from his drink. Mitch watched his throat work, adam’s apple bobbing, covered with Naz’s perpetual five o’clock shadow. “Want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

Mitch put his beer down on the counter with a clink. “I thought you said Jazz missed me.” 

“Marns,” Naz said. “She’s a cat.” 

“You lured me here under false pretenses?” 

Naz rolled his eyes. “I want to know why you’re ignoring me. What’s going on with you, Mouse?” 

Mitch looked up at the ceiling, then out Naz’s kitchen window, anywhere to avoid looking at him. “I wasn’t avoiding you,” he said.

Naz was suddenly up in his face, their chests so close they were practically touching. Mitch wanted to keep looking away, but his gaze was drawn to Naz’s face almost against his will.

“Come on,” Naz said. “Let’s talk about this like adults.”

That was the last thing Mitch wanted to do. Naz might be pretending to be an adult full time, but Mitch knew that the guy would sometimes tell the whole team about his farts. Not very grown up if you asked Mitch. Still, Naz wouldn’t stop looking at him, and if it was a staring contest he was for sure going to lose. 

His eyes skittered over Naz’s face, his cheekbones, and the way his jaw was covered in stubble. He wanted to rub his face along it, see what it would feel like. Naz’s mouth was open just a little, his lips looked pink against the dark contrast of his barely there beard. 

Mitch didn’t want to talk. 

He leaned in, his mouth slotting against Naz’s in a nearly violent crash. His arms came up to wrap around Naz’s shoulders, and he bit viciously at Naz’s lips. 

Naz kissed him back without hesitation. He hand one hand on Mitch’s hip, the other rested at the base of Mitch’s throat. 

“So that’s what you’re about,” Naz said, when he had Mitch backed against the counter, legs spread just enough to accomodate Naz between them. “I can work with that.” He leaned in again, mouth hot and wet against Mitch’s jaw, just the barest hint of a bite where his stubble rubbed against sensitive skin. 

Mitch was still trying to think of a response when Naz dropped to his knees. 

“Um,” Mitch said. 

Naz smirked up at him through thick lashes. He leaned forward, brushing his face against Mitch’s now noticeable bulge. Mitch’s hands hovered in the air for a moment before coming to rest on the stop of Naz’s shoulders. 

“Been waiting?” Naz asked. He didn’t pause for a response, simply reached out and unbuttoned Mitch’s jeans, drawing the fly down slowly. He pulled Mitch out through the flap in his underwear, leaning in to lick the head of his cock. 

“Holy fuck,” Mitch gasped. 

Naz grinned at him. “This is what you wanted, eh? You should have just said, Mitchy, I woulda given it to you.” 

Mitch groaned, his head tipping back as Naz licked along the length of him. “You’re full of shiit,” Mitch said. 

Naz let the head of Mitch’s cock rest against his lower lip, before taking it into his mouth and sucking once. “Well,” he said, releasing Mitch with an obscenely loud pop. “Maybe not right away. I wanna see how pretty you can ask me first.” 

Mitch let out a long huff of breath. “Get fucked,” he said. 

Naz hummed, lips close enough to send the vibrations running through Mitch, and sending a shudder up his spine. “Maybe later,” he said. 

Mitch’s hips jerked forward at the thought of Naz spread out underneath him, making him wait, making him beg. Two could play the same game, after all. 

“Come on,” he said. “Suck it.” 

Naz grinned. “Ask me nicely.” 

Naz’s hair was soft under Mitch’s fingers. His shoulders were strong and sturdy. Mitch was so hard he could barely think. “Please,” he said. “Come on, Naz, I need it.” 

“Yeah you do,” Naz said. 

He didn’t make Mitch wait any longer, swallowing his cock in one long practiced movement. Mitch’s fingers dug in tight to the back of Naz’s neck, as his head dipped forward, taking Mitch deep into his hot, wet mouth. 

He wasn’t going to last long, not with Naz providing heat and suction. He struggled to keep his hips still, but Naz put his hands on Mitch’s hips and yanked them forward. Mitch groaned at the way Naz’s throat welcomed him.

“Feel good?” Naz asked a moment later. There was a long string of saliva connecting the head of Mitch’s cock to his lower lip. 

“Yeah,” Mitch gasped. His voice sounded deep and raspy, as if he were the one sucking cock. 

Naz palmed Mitch’s balls through his underwear, rolling them against his palm. “You can do better than that, Marns,” he said. 

He opened his mouth, breathing hot air onto the head of Mitch’s oversensitive cock, and every word Mitch had ever learned including his own name promptly left his head. Naz looked so good down on his knees, mouth red and wet from where he’d been sucking Mitch’s cock. 

His brain slowly chugged into gear and Mitch realised he could be saying some of these thoughts out loud to get Naz’s mouth back where he wanted. He did, babbling about how good Naz felt, how hot he looked, and Naz rewarded him by taking Mitch deep into the back of his throat. 

Mitch let his hips roll forward, fucking Naz’s face with careful strokes. The stretch of Naz’s lips, the way they were still both clothed, except for Mitch’s dick, wet and sticky from spit and saliva, was going to get Mitch there very quickly. 

Naz palmed himself through his jeans, and the just the thought of Naz being turned on enough by Mitch’s cock in his mouth was enough to have Mitch spilling over with barely a shouted warning. 

Naz pulled back as Mitch came, jizz spilling over onto his cheeks and lips. It was shockingly white against the flush of his skin and dark stubble. Mitch tumbled to his knees, mouth open as he kissed the mess off Naz’s face, tasted his come on Naz’s tongue. 

“Come on,” Naz said, an eternity later. 

He pulled Mitch to his feet, Mitch’s knees creaking after being on the hard ground. He kept his fingers wrapped around Mitch’s wrist as the two of them stumbled upstairs towards Naz’s bedroom. Mitch tucked himself back into his underwear awkwardly as they went. 

Naz shoved him onto the bed once they made it to his bedroom. He followed quickly, not bothering to soften his weight as he landed. 

Mitch jabbed him in the ribs, and the two of them were wrestling, a mix of limbs. Mitch loved wrestling with his teammates, the crush of bodies working together and against each other. This was different, Naz didn’t pull back at the second hips pressed right against Mitch, his hard cock rubbing against the crease of Mitch’s ass. 

Somehow, they managed to lose most of their clothes, and Mitch found himself pinned face first underneath Naz’s bulk. Mitch bucked up, trying to throw him off, but Naz had this thighs bracketing Mitch’s hips, and his hands planted firmly on the back of Mitch’s shoulder blades. 

“Fucker,” Mitch grunted. He was out of breath, and Naz’s weight pressing him down into the mattress wasn’t helping much. 

Naz leaned down and licked the back of Mitch’s neck. “I was hoping, yeah,” he said. He rolled his hips down to punctuate his point. 

Mitch groaned. They were down to just their briefs and he could feel the hard line of Naz’s cock pressing against him, hot through two layers of fabric. 

“Are you going to do it, or just talk about it?” Mitch asked. 

“You are so fucking annoying,” Naz said. 

He left one hand planted on Mitch’s back, and reached across the bed with the other, rooting through his bedside table. He came back with a bottle of lube. It bounced on the mattress where he threw it down. 

Mitch managed to get his hands underneath him, as Naz pulled down his underwear, leaving the elastic tucked under the curve of Mitch’s ass. He heard the click of the lid and then swore as cold lube landed directly on his ass. 

“Don’t be a baby,” Naz told him. 

His fingers dipped between Mitch’s cheeks, spreading lube everywhere across Mitch’s hole, his balls, and thighs. When he was done he slapped Mitch’s hip, and pressed his chest back down to the bed. 

“Fuck,” Naz said. “That’s a pretty fucking cunt.” 

Mitch pressed his face into the mattress, feeling hot all over. Naz’s thighs were still bracketing Mitch’s hips, Mitch’s briefs still tight around his thighs. Naz pressed him down into the bed, and slid his cock along Mitch’s crack, the fat head teasing his hole and balls. 

“Come on,” Naz growled. “Make it tight for me.” 

Mitch shifted his legs closer together, and they both groaned. Mitch’s dick was hard again, and the rough drag of fabric of Naz’s comforter was a thrilling contrast to the slickness between his legs. 

Naz shifted his hand up Mitch’s back to the nape of his neck, his fingers squeezing tightly. His other hand was on Mitch’s hip, and he pulled his hips back, and fucked down hard. Mitch’s groin bounced against the mattress, a delicious friction in counterpoint to the solid heat of Naz’s cock between his legs. 

The head of Naz’s dick kept catching on Mitch’s rim, the most frustrating kind of tease. 

“Naz,” Mitch whined. His voice sounded high and far away. “Come on, fuck me.” 

Naz grunted, but didn’t slow the roll of his hips. “Ask nicer,” he said.

Mitch tried to turn his face away, but Naz still had a tight grip on the back on Mitch’s neck. “Beg me for it, babe,” he said. 

“Fuck me,” he said. “Please, fuck Nazzy, want you cock. Please I need it.” 

Naz groaned. “Yeah, you do,” he said. The hand on Mitch’s hip spread his cheeks, and Mitch could feel the blunt press of Naz’s cock against his hole. Mitch’s body gave under the pressure, and Naz slid inside him slowly. 

Everything was slick and sticky from lube, and once Naz was seated all the way inside, his hips pressed flush against Mitch’s ass, he didn’t wait, pulling back and fucking him hard and fast. 

Mitch tilted his hips up, and groaned when the new angle had Naz nailing his prostate head on. He reached underneath his body, grabbing his cock.

“Yeah,” Naz said. “Fuck, that’s it. Get yourself off on my cock, babe, after you begged for it.” 

Mitch shuddered, his body clenching around Naz’s hard length. He felt Naz’s rhythm stutter, and Mitch stroked himself harder, faster, trying to get there. 

“Naz,” he gasped. “Fuck, gonna come.” 

Two more strokes and Mitch was coming, cursing and shuddering through it. Naz pulled out, and slapped Mitch’s hip again. “Hold yourself open,” he said. 

Mitch reached back, fingers slipping through sweat and lube, but managed to get a hold of himself, spreading his cheeks for Naz. He could only imagine what he looked like, covered from thigh to navel in lube and come. His hole felt open and empty. 

“Come on me,” he begged. “Naz, please.” 

“Fuck,” Naz said. “Fuck, I’m _gonna_.” 

It only took a second longer, then Mitch felt Naz’s come splatter hot across his ass and the back of his thighs.

Naz pulled back, flopping onto his back. Mitch considered getting out of the bed to clean himself up, before rolling to the side and settling mostly on top of Naz, who grunted. 

“If you didn’t want me to lie on you, you shouldn’t have created such a big wet spot,” Mitch told him, voice muffled where his face was pressed against Naz’s chest. 

“You’re a wet spot,” Naz said. 

That was pretty much true, but it was also Naz’s fault so Mitch decided not to argue with him on it. If Naz wanted a dry bed he shouldn’t have poured half a bottle of lube on Mitch before jizzing all over him. 

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Naz was wiping him down with a lukewarm cloth. Mitch tried to open his eyes, but instead he smiled sleepily, mumbling his thanks. Naz crawled back into bed, and Mitch wrapped his arms around his waist, settling in. 

“Comfy?” Naz asked he sounded amused.

Mitch mumbled his agreement, and between one moment and the next, he was asleep.

-

Naz woke him the next morning with his mouth on the back of Mitch’s neck. He then proceeded to show Mitch just how relaxed morning sex could be, hand slick and wet wrapped around his cock.

Mitch was completely wrung out by the time they were done, the early morning light filtering in through the cracks of Naz’s blinds. 

Naz grinned at him. “So?” he asked. “Pretty chill, eh?” 

Mitch grabbed the pillow out from underneath Naz’s head, and hit him in the face with it. Naz retaliated, and it was a good while before they were settled down, Mitch’s arms wrapped around Naz’s waist, the both of them breathing heavily. 

“Admit it,” Naz said.

Mitch tried to hide his smile, but he was never any good at that. “Alright,” he said. “You maybe have a point.” 

Naz ran his hand up and down Mitch’s spine, a slow, soothing tickle, and that was pretty chill too. Maybe Mitch was going to have to reevaluate a lot of things in his life. If morning was a chill time, then what became the least chill time? It was confusing, and probably something he’d have to think about later. 

He wanted to ask for Naz’s opinion, but before he could, Jazz jumped up on the bed, and promptly walked all over both of them. 

“Jazzy!” Mitch said. 

“Why do you sound more happy to see her then I’ve ever heard you sound for me?” Naz asked. 

“I like her,” Mitch said. 

“What about me?”

Mitch sat up so he could pet her properly, grinning when she settled in his lap and started to purr loudly. He looked up, grinning at Naz, like look your cat likes me, you should like me too. Mitch wasn’t going to say any of that out loud of course, but still. 

Naz reached out to pet Jazz, and every so often his hand would brush against Mitch’s leg and he’d give it a little squeeze, just like hello.

“Yeah,” Mitch said. “You’re okay too.”


End file.
